


Dancing with our hands tied

by attahoe



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attahoe/pseuds/attahoe
Summary: A bet, an unforgettable night, and a really regretful Yeeun.





	Dancing with our hands tied

When her friend told her to go out, she never thought it would end up crossing paths with the 7-eleven girl with a quite smile and clumsy manners. She also didn't think that she would look so stunning in a pretty black suit. She would be lying to herself if she said she never thought of asking for her number or to have a coffee together. But seeing her this way, it made her feel so small. 

"Hey, Sorn! C'mon let's take this tequila shots and meet some hot girl!" Elkie laughed and took her wrist, guiding Sorn to the bar. Elkie's eyes looked around, searching for a prey. And when she smiled that way, Sorn knew she had already found someone. "What about her?" 

Short black hair, bright eyes and a beautiful smile. It was her, the reason why Sorn started going to 7-eleven almost everyday. "No" was the only thing that left her mouth. She couldn't and didn't want to imagine Elkie with the 7-eleven girl. 

"Why?" Curiosity was visible in her friend's eyes. Sorn looked serious, that rarely happened. 

"Just don't. There are so many girls here, you can choose whoever you want, but not her". 

Elkie was about to ask her friend why, it wasn't usual for her friend to behave that way. But shots came in and she needed them more than everything after the shitty day she had. "Let's go!! Two shots and we can hit the dance floor!" 

Sorn smiled but her eyes couldn't leave the girl. Her gaze followed her steps and after drinking her shots and gintonic, she felt herself brave enough to try and talk to her. But it was a surprise to her when it was the girl who touched her elbow and made Sorn dance with her. She was getting dangerously close, her back was facing the 7-eleven girl and Sorn could feel her breath on her own neck. She gulped. Surely, she wasn't expecting the clumsy girl to be so straightforward. The girl hands were on her waist and she could feel her butt touching the others pants.

"Why don't you look this hot when you come to 7-eleven?" 

Sorn was surprised and, even if she was really nervous, she turned around, facing the girl with pretty eyes. She smiled, unable to say a word. "I- I..." 

The girl smiled at her. "Let's dance! I'll buy you a drink!" Sorn swallowed, she knew she needed to say something, anything, but she couldn't if the girl was so close to her. She followed her to the bar. "Would you like a beer?" Sorn nodded, why it was so hard to look at her? "By the way, I'm Yeeun. I know we have seen each other plenty of times at my job but I'm so silly I always forget to ask for your name". 

"Ah I-I'm Sorn". She smiled at her. Oh god, I hope I didn't show my creepy smile I always have when I'm with someone I like. 

"Sorn? You aren't korean, right? I mean I already knew because of your korean but I thought you could be mixed". With every word she said, Yeeun got closer and closer to Sorn, and the older girl just felt more and more nervous. She felt cornered between Yeeun's arms. Her mind stopped thinking for a moment and it was only her lust acting. She hold Yeeun strong arms and kissed her. Yeeun responded to the kiss immediately. Her hands on Sorn waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Tongues interlacing and Yeeun hands roaming through her body. When Yeeun squished her butt, she couldn't help but let out a moan. The taller smiled. "Let's finish this. Then, we can go to the bathroom and you know". 

Sorn alarms were out. When Yeeun told her about going to the bathroom, did she mean it in that way? Did she want to do it there? She has never had a one night stand before. Damn, it has passed years since the last time she had any contact with women. She drank her beer while looking at Yeeun who was smiling at her. But still, she felt like something was odd. Yeeun smile surely was covering something else. She got close to Yeeun's ear, one of her hands on her shoulder. "I- I don't think is a good idea to do, well you know what, there. My apartment is only a few minutes away from here".

Yeeun caresses her neck, kissing her earlobe. "Yes, a bed would be a lot more appropriate for the types of things I want to do with you". 

At that comment, all Sorn could do was trembling. She really had no idea of what Yeeun was thinking about, and for some reason she was nervous but excited at the same time. "I have to let my friend know that we're going there". 

Yeeun nodded, her hand was already on Sorn waist. Sorn walked to where Elkie was having some shots with a bunch of other girls. She looked at Sorn and then at Yeeun, her gaze on the hand that was holding her friend's waist. "Oh, hey, are you going somewhere Sorn?" 

Sorn blushed, knowing that Elkie was aware of what was about to happen. "We are going to the apartment, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Elkie nodded but kept an eye on Yeeun until they left. She knew something was weird about that girl. And the worst part, she couldn't think of Sorn spending the night with another woman. 

The walk to the house was fast and they only shared some words like how old each of them were and if Yeeun had to call her unnie or not. "I mean, I would love to call you unnie if it makes you wet". 

Sorn laughed loudly at Yeeun words. "Maybe you are the one that turns on when calling me unnie, huh?" 

Yeeun blushed and Sorn took that as a win. When they entered the apartment, Yeeun noticed it was bigger than what she thought. It had two bedrooms, a big living room and an opened kitchen. Sorn's bedroom was a bit messy but still spacious and what Yeeun liked the most was the big bed. The older looked at Yeeun and she started taking off her clothes. She was really wet and couldn't wait for any longer. Yeeun kissed her, taking the iniciative and undressing Sorn. And the older girl couldn't help but moan. She layed Sorn on the bed, being under Yeeun, she felt so small but still she wanted Yeeun to kiss her and touch her. The fierce look in the younger eyes just turned her on more. Yeeun bit her neck, followed by her shoulder, her hand already making wonders where Sorn needed her the most. She was naturally drown to it, to Yeeun's game and how she kissed her, how her fingers felt upon her body. 

A phone ringing woke her up the next morning. The first thing she felt was cold. Yeeun has left the bed and headed to the bathroom. Sorn looked at her naked body under the bed sheets, she couldn't help but blush thinking about the things she did with Yeeun last night. Never, in a million years, she thought her crush would be corresponded. Turning on her phone, she saw so many texts from Elkie, seems like she had some fun too. Finally, she felt like waking up. Sorn took her silk robe and headed to the bathroom, to surprise Yeeun. 

"... Don't be so loud Seungyeon, she's still sleeping ... Oh she was you know, god her body, I don't really think you should give me that money, I mean I enjoyed it ... hahaha now I do think you should give me the ₩100000 ... I told you she would totally fall for my charms and you didn't believe it, I had to show you". 

Sorn opened the door, quietly and slowly, still processing what she just heard. Her voice sounded like a whisper but it sent daggers to Yeeun "Get out of my house. Now". The younger gulped, Sorn gaze could easily kill her. She went to her bedroom again, lying on her bed, crying without making any sound. 

Yeeun looked at Sorn, feeling something she didn't like inside of her. It was just a silly game she had with Seungyeon but why did she feel so bad when she saw Sorn in that state? Words slipped out of her mouth without thinking twice "I'm sorry, Sorn, I never meant to-" 

"Shut up and go" covered with her sheets, Yeeun couldn't even see her face. 

The younger looked one last time at Sorn bedroom. The polaroids... She took one and put it inside her pocket. 

 

Days, weeks passed. Yeeun kept going almost everyday to Sorn house, asking for forgiveness. But Sorn never opened the door. She felt so bad for what had happened. Everyday, at work or university, she thought of Sorn. She blamed herself for everything, for her childish behavior. One night, someone that she recognized as Sorn's friend, entered the 7-eleven. 

Elkie walked straight to Yeeun, with so much confidence, she was impressed. "Leave her alone. You're becoming an stalker, you can't keep coming to our house everyday, it's crazy. What you did was the worst and Sorn doesn't want to see you ever again! Can't you understand that?" 

Yeeun couldn't look at her, she was right. Regret was eating her inside. Not only regret, but also pain, knowing that she won't see Sorn ever again. "I- I just wanted to apologize to her. I know that I hurt her. I really wanted to know her more and ask for forgiveness, but I understand if she doesn't want to see me again" why did a freaking one night stand affect her like that? 

The other girl was still looking at her with those fierce eyes. She felt like if Elkie was killing her with that look. "That's all you have to say? Ugh, stupid. I'm glad she's now in my arms instead of being with a poor girl like you". 

Those words cut Yeeun like a knife. Unable to say anything, she covered her face with her hands. One last 'Stupid' left Elkie's mouth before exiting the store. 

 

"Maybe you should stop trying to approach her. I mean, even that girl told you they're like together. With everything you're doing, you'll just hurt yourself more, Yeeun". 

Seungyeon hugged from behind the mouse like girl. "Don't you know Yeeun, honey? She won't stop until she gets what she wants. So competitive". 

"It's not my fault I didn't find my partner for life, like you two idiots. It seems like you've been together for an eternity" Yeeun scoffed while restocking the yogurts in the store refigerator. 

Yujin laughed and Seungyeon couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile. "It's only been five years, I hope we can keep being together for a long time, forever!" She gave Seungyeon a quick kiss while Yeeun wasn't looking. "Why don't you try to approach her in a different way?"

Yeeun raised her eyebrows "How?" 

Yujin took out her phone and started searching for something "My friend told me that Sorn studies fine arts at Seoul university. She also told me she's a senior. Mmm why don't you offer yourself as a model in one of her classes?" 

Both Yeeun and Seungyeon looked st her with their mouth wide open "How the hell...?" 

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay? I just really want to help you and besides, it's not really difficult to find information about a Thai girl in a korean university". Seungyeon was still surprised with her girlfriend researching abilities "Oh, c'mon, you know I have many contacts". 

Seungyeon shrugged it off and squeezed Yeeun's shoulder "So, what are you going to do?" 

Yeeun bitted the inside of her cheek. She has never been naked in front of so many people, it was embarrassing, but maybe it could help her. "I guess I could give it a try? If she ends up being rude at me, well, I don't know what I'll do". 

The couple hugged their friend "I don't know if you're doing this because you're looking for forgiveness or because you have developed feelings for her after that night". 

 

And Yeeun thought about Seungyeon words for the rest of the day. Did she like Sorn? Was that why she couldn't stop looking at the polaroid she stole in her house? The one where Sorn is smiling so cutely that it makes Yeeun smile too. Of course Yeeun thought Sorn was cute, because she was. She could give a cold vibe at first impression but Yeeun learned after so many visits to the 7-eleven, that Sorn was indeed clumsy and really adorable. She still couldn't believe that the Thai girl was older than her. 

"Jang Yeeun?" The mentioned girl looked up, her eyes meeting with a woman in her forties, looking straight at her. "Mmm, I'll guess you'll be okay, I mean your body it may be thinner than what I expected but you also have muscles, so the student that I designated to you can-" 

"Designated?" Her eyes going wide, so it was a possibility of 1 out of 30 students that she'll be partnered up with Sorn. It was a bad idea from the start, why did she listen to Yujin ideas? 

"Yes, you didn't know about that?" Yeeun shook her head "Well, anyways, she's a really good student, she's on the top of the class but she's been having problems with drawing female bodies for some reason. I want her to have time to draw your body, with many details". She blushed, just thinking about Sorn drawing her almost naked body. 

Yeeun and the other models entered the class. When she was inside, her eyes found Sorn instantly, she was talking with Elkie, all smiles. Yeeun couldn't help but smile sadly, still she just wanted Sorn happiness even if seeing her with Elkie hurt a little. Sorn finally looked at the models. Her eyes found Yeeun and she couldn't help but stare at her. The younger felt like if she was naked in front of Sorn, like if the Thai girl was reading her thoughts. She blushed because Sorn intense gaze was still there when her teacher was announcing the model and student that would work together. Elkie was paired with a muscular man, she made a face but accepted it. Yeeun was so absorbed in Sorn's eyes that she almost didn't hear her name when the teacher called her. 

"Jang Yeeun" the teacher looked at her list, and then looked up again "with Chonnasorn Sajakul! I hope you girls can work out together!" 

Nobody was more surprised that Sorn when the teacher announced that she will be having Yeeun as a model for her final project. With her mouth wide open, she walked next to Yeeun. They both bowed and went to Sorn desk. 

"Sorn I-" 

"Just quit it. This is my final project and I don't want to screw it, okay?" Yeeun gulped and nodded. She couldn't stop looking at Sorn who was paying attention to the teacher. Her left profile was so beautiful. Now it was Yeeun the one that wanted to draw Sorn. 

The class ended and Sorn hadn't talked to her in a while now. Yeeun followed the older like a lost puppy, now that she was able to be by her side, she would do everything right. 

"Tomorrow, at my apartment. 6pm. You don't work on Friday's, right?" Yeeun shook her head, Sorn was being so profesional, that she started to get nervous. "Okay, so we'll see each other there". And with that, Sorn left a dumbfounded Yeeun in the middle of the hall. 

 

Yeeun would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She would be with Sorn for at least an hour. Or more. Sorn would be looking at her for so long... It made her feel excited too. A tingle in her stomach was the signal Yeeun wanted to ignore. 

When she was about to knock at the door, someone opened it unexpectly. Elkie. She looked at her, up and down. "Sorn, your bitch is here!" 

"What did you just say?!" Yeeun already let Elkie slide with so many harsh words that the chinese said to her, but not this one. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" 

The younger was about to follow Elkie but a hand on her shoulder stopped Yeeun "Don't mind her, we just fought". 

Her gaze softened instantly, Sorn's voice was so soft and less rigid that the past, and few, conversations they shared. She took Sorn's hand that was on her shoulder and interlaced their fingers nervously. Sorn didn't take her hand back, which was a good sign. "Do you want to talk about this inside?" She nodded and closed the door. Sorn guided her to the couch. Sitting next to each other, and so close to her... Yeeun swear she could feel her hands getting sweaty, she was afraid Sorn could listen how her heart was going crazy. "I know I'm the last person on earth you wanna talk to but you can tell me anything, I'll try to help..." Silence followed, the older keep staring at their interlaced fingers and Yeeun wondered if she felt awkward. "You know? It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it but if she did something to you I swear-" 

"We were kissing and I said your name" Yeeun had never been more surprised in her entire life. Her mouth forming a big 'O' and her eyes wide open. Sorn looked at her and laughed so hard. And Yeeun thought that it was beautiful to see happy for the first time since that night. 

"At least I make you laugh" Sorn was showing her a big smile and Yeeun knew her heart couldn't cope with it. For some reason, Sorn was blushing, she was so cute. "So, mmm, you said my name? W-were you thinking about me?" 

The thai girl rolled her eyes, she really wanted to be pissed with Yeeun. It was impossible. She would be lying to herself and everyone else if she said she didn't like how Yeeun tried to approach her. For two weeks Yeeun went to her house everyday, leaving a bouquet of roses and a note. Cliché, isn't it? But she liked it, even if Elkie would throw the roses minutes later after they arrived. "Isn't it obvious Yeeun?" 

"I- does this mean that you-?" 

"That I forgive you? No, it just means that I tried to have a relationship with Elkie just for the sake of not think about you and I ended being trash, using my friend." Her hand left Yeeun's and the younger felt cold, she missed the touch. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either" Sorn looked up, questioning her. "You... That night, you made me feel so many things. But it wasn't only that night, it also was the weeks before. Weeks after what happened I started to think about something, about how everyday I waited for you to come to the shop, even if we only said hi or bye to each other, I wanted to know you more, I wanted to talk to you. That night, after the bet with Seungyeon, I was drunk and though 'why not?' I was the stupidest girl in the planet. I never wanted to make you feel used. Never. It was just a joke I had with Seungyeon, she knows I'm competitive but she also knows I'm never able to talk to someone I like, so she thought a bet was the perfect idea. She never told me that, she knew I liked you but I didn't accept my feelings at that time. But I'm such a silly whore, the morning after I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, stupid Yeeun". Yeeun hided her face with her hands. She felt like she was about to cry in front of Sorn. 

"Hey..." Soft hands touching hers, and her lips meeting Sorn's ones. A slow kiss, without rushing things. They didn't need anything more. Yeeun was completely sure that kissing Sorn was an unique experience. Her heart never reacted like that when she kissed any other woman or man, but with Sorn it was so different. 

They separated slowly, her hands on Sorn's waist and her gaze on the older's eyes. "Give a second chance..." Sorn swallowed, was that a bad sign? She is not, because a second later, Sorn kissed her again. Lying Yeeun on the coach, Sorn on top, looking at Yeeun eyes so intensely, she knew the Thai girl was looking for something she did the same thing when they met that night "I have no second intentions, Sorn, I genuinely want to know you more. I want to spend time with you. Ugh, I just want to see you wake up every morning".

And when Sorn smiled at her that way, when she laid next to her, hugging Yeeun. She knew that everything will work out. Starting over again, never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a CLC fic. I hope you guys liked it, I have so many other drafts regarding CLC pairings, I hope I can write another story soon.


End file.
